


die Meister

by swtalmnd



Series: AELDWS 2017 non-elimination round [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing, Bad german, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Eames has his own ideas about reasonable ways to decide something with Arthur.(for the prompt: conflict resolution styles, genre: canon)





	die Meister

"Well, if you won't agree to disagree, what do you suggest?" asked Arthur, frustrated all over again with Eames. The man was a genius, and Arthur acknowledged that his ideas had been crucial in the inception job, but sometimes he was just a fucking asshole.

"Blowjob contest," said Eames, leaning back in his chair and spreading those ridiculous thighs of his, looking as though this was a totally reasonable statement.

Arthur stared.

"I figure we'll each time how quickly we can get the job done, and whoever's fastest, wins," added Eames, grinning.

"Firstly, I don't see how that's in any way relevant to the job at hand. And secondly, before you make that pun, I'm just going to build it my way since I'm acting as both point man and architect, no matter how good you are at giving head." Arthur crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against his desk, glaring and trying to pretend very hard that the last nine words hadn't left his mouth.

"You think I'm good at giving head?" asked Eames delightedly.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I think you never make a bet you don't believe you can win, Mr. Eames."

Eames sighed. "Still leading me on a merry chase after all these years." He stood up and grabbed his empty mug. "Coffee, Herr Baumeister?"

"With a mouth like yours, you can't help but be good," said Arthur, passing Eames his mug. "But I don't want the distraction of doing triple duty as your bit on the side, Herr Schwanzmeister."

"Arthur, that's not even a word," said Eames, but the delighted look was back in his eyes.

"The proper German term for my job is Architekt, so you started it," Arthur replied.

Eames brought over the coffee and used it as an excuse to get into Arthur's personal space. "I can't have a bit on the side if I don't have a main squeeze, darling."

"You say that now, but you'll only leave me in the lurch when we have to flee Berlin." Arthur's voice was dry, covering up the hurt he still felt over Eames' swift departure after the last job.

Eames cocked his head and examined Arthur with the full measure of his attention. Arthur tried not to flinch.

"Darling," said Eames softly, seriously, "I've always counted on you to find me when you wanted me."

Arthur swallowed, then took a sip of his coffee to give himself time to process this idea. "I never thought you'd want me to, if it wasn't for work."

"Oh, Arthur." Eames moved in slowly, telegraphing his intentions with crystal clarity before his mouth met Arthur's, his lips soft and mobile and warm. 

Arthur was glad he was already leaning against the desk, so that when his knees went weak he didn't make a fool of himself any more than he already had. "I might've been an idiot about this," he said, "but I'm still right about the maze."

Eames laughed and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Belated thanks to brookebond for betaing this for me!


End file.
